nerofandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Felon
Nero Felon '''is the title character and main protagonist of the project: Nero. He is a part of a race called Arrease, who has special powers and abilities. Nero is in a journey to rescue his childhood friend, Maura, while exploring the infinite amount of posibilities in the world. Background The story of Nero, the battle begins. The story starts off by Nero going through his average everyday life with no problems. However, everything changes when Nero meets a man who tries to kidnap his childhood friend, Maura, during the town's festival. Nero then intervines to stop the man from kidnaping his childhood friend. During the fight between the mysterious man and Nero, Nero was then overpowered and was nearly killed. Then out of nowhere, Nero activates his hidden Arrease's powers and abilities, which he uses to defeat the mysterious man. After Nero's fight with Maura's kidnapper, Nero goes back to his academy, and was treated differently by his friends and peers. Nero finds out that the whole village saw his Arrrease's awakening, which is the reason why everyone treated Nero differently. Nero's day then starts to get more complicated when mysterious troops came and destroy the village in order to find Maura. Nero tries to fight back by using his Arrease's powers and with the help of some the villagers. Nero and the villagers succeded in driving away the mysterious troops, but the mysterious troops were able to kidnap Maura, which is why Nero was exiled for. Before Nero was about to leave the village, Maura's father came and asked Nero, "Can you rescue my daughter?"''' Nero replies, "What did you think I was going to do in the first place?" Personality Nero is hot-tempered and soft-hearted, though he aims to be a cool, nice guy. Nero never turns his back on his friends and wishes to become stronger to protect those close to him. Nero's childhood friend is stolen from their town, after nero just saved her the day before. so nero sets off to rescue his friend maura from the strongest village in the nation Griffin( along side his bestfriend phoneix). But as nero and phoneix travel they find out there is more to this story then they had first thought. Along the way nero meets gifted people who he helps out of situations that were hard for them to handle alone. thenafterward they would join nero and help him on his quest to save maura and repay their debt to him. As nero travels around the world with keria and the others on there journey to defeat kron. He soon finds himself changing and understanding the world as he know it, while also learning more about himself and his past he never knew about.'' '' Apperance Black hair with red highlights, black shirt with a yellow x in the middle, black pants and black gloves with a opening in the middle. In the picture, I messed up the hair because it's supposed to be all black with a little red at the top of each strand end. Powers and Abilities Banru: A slash of explosive energy that consist of wind and fire. Blaze storm: An onslot of fire balls coming from nero"s hands that explode on impact. Flare: A flash of light that blinds a warror for a couple of seconds. Banru storm: A barage of banru coming and exploding on what ever it hits. Blazing Crusade: A sphere of concentrated energy that incinerates the target on contact. Rival Shadow: Bagera: Kron: Ferrow: Fayt: Family Nero's mother: Yuki Felon. Nero's father: Barron Felon. Best Friend Ferrow: Phoenix: Qoutes "This is about to hurt," is what nero says before he gets hit by a strong attack or before he delivers a stong attack. "You don't think I like my hair long", is what nero says, when people tell him that he needs to cut his hair. "You know my name, but not my story. You heard what I have done but not what I've been through," is what Nero says to people who try to fight him, to get fame or his bounty. Nero Drawings Category:Apperance Category:Personality Category:Arrease Category:Arrease are elemental creatures that can conntrol one of the 5 elements Category:General wiki templates